


Perfect Innocence

by I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gleeful - Freeform, Happy Ending, M/M, Mischievous fluff, No On-Page Sex, No Violence/Death/Angst, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 02:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning/pseuds/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning
Summary: Obi-Wan is wearing ropes beneath his clothes. The Council knows. Qui-Gon sure doesn't.





	Perfect Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> This [Note By Moddy](https://swpromptsandasks.tumblr.com/tagged/lol-Moddy-contemplating-things-while-she-should-be-having-her-break) took over my brain. This happened as a result.
> 
> "Ya know, I have no idea why but now I’m suddenly thinking of Obi-Wan with shibari bondage under his clothes, looking all innocent as he sits in council meetings and trains but underneath his clothes are thin ropes tying all over, rubbing against sensitive skin and teasing him, reminding him the entire time that he’s doing something naughty.   
> Qui-Gon or Mace strikes me as the kind who’d have the patience and skills for it while getting a thrill out of Obi-Wan looking innocent."

 

“I didn't raise you to be so... _perfect_!” Qui-Gon snapped, clearly frustrated with his former padawan.

Obi-Wan, enthroned on his Council seat, arched an eyebrow in question.

What followed was a deluge of invective, against the Council as an entity and Obi-Wan as a person, though Mace couldn't quite determine if Qui-Gon was accusing the Council of corrupting Obi-Wan, or Obi-Wan of having fallen far as evidenced by his taking a Council seat.

Either way, Obi-Wan endured the flood with silent patience, and looked so damn innocent that it made Mace want to grin.

Because beneath those robes, countless thin ropes rubbed Obi-Wan's pale skin, a constant reminder of his lover. Obi-Wan had been so patient and happy as Mace adorned him with the soft rope, tying perfect little knots that would not restrict his movement, but would be a firm presence in Obi-Wan's day.

Mace looked forward to unwrapping him, and the voracious kisses that would ensue—

Ah. Qui-Gon had shifted direction just a bit, complaining that Obi-Wan couldn't even dream of doing something that wasn't status quo.

The look of earnest bewilderment on Obi-Wan's face left Mace choking and coughing to cover a very undignified snicker.

Qui-Gon threw an annoyed look at him, but Obi-Wan never once cracked.

Oh, Mace adored the wretched little smug—

Qui-Gon stormed out of the chamber in a huff, and Fisto turned delighted eyes to them both. “He is in the ropes now?”

“And Jinn  _still_ hasn't realized the two of you are fripping,” Adi groaned, trying to look bored and instead clearly enjoying the situation as much as any of the rest of them.

Shaak Ti looked intrigued. “It is one thing to sit in Council meetings, but can you actually function, with those in place?”

Obi-Wan stood with a swift, graceful movement, stepped to the center of the chamber, and proceeded to dance one of the higher level katas, every movement precise and powerful.

Mace leaned back in his chair and smiled, loving watching him, sensing the little flickers of pleasure in Obi-Wan's Force signature as the ropes shifted and rubbed, promising future contentment.

As the kata drew to a close, a rare, beautiful smile lit Obi-Wan's face, a moment of pure happiness in the galaxy's chaos, easing the wearied hearts within the Council chamber.

While there was light, there remained hope.

And light danced before their eyes, undeniable and bright, life in the face of so much death.

 


End file.
